


Scent

by starrwinter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Scent Kink, baby crows, both being their idiot/dorky selfs, oddball duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrwinter/pseuds/starrwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take Hinata's description of Kageyama's scent as you will, and what you would want it to be ;)</p>
<p>Remember the comments about how a volleyball court always smells like Air Salonpas, well... that's not the only smell Hinata is just a little addicted to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent

Hinata could always pick up the scent in the air. It lingered in his hurried breaths from the top of the net, hearing the rush of the ball roaring in his ears towards the highest point. The screaming of his team mates surrounding him and pushing his small frame to leap even higher at the opposing net.

His scent was with him, surrounding him like a cloak when he reached the top staring straight into the faces of his stunned opponents and it gave him even more strength. It was there reminding him of the hundreds of hours of sweat, tears, scrapped knees and elbows along with blood soaked into his skin.

Kageyama’s scent was there as Hinata swung swiftly, releasing his powerful form from the ‘oddball quick strike’ to its defeating sound on the opposite side of the net. He would never have his fill of spiking Kageyama's tosses. Always, ‘just one more!’ ringing soundly from his lips.

He remembered the look of Kageyama's steel blue gaze as he drifted back into his thoughts. Of past sadness, heart ache, longing for his feet to be back on the court and hands to never quit sending a toss. Hinata never wanted to see that look of longing in Kageyama's eyes ever again, which is why he stood up for the taller setter at any opportunity. Even if he was a jerk always stealing the last meat bun after practice or calling him an idiot at any chance, all they both wanted was to challenge each other. To raise the other to new heights so Karasuno could finally have their battle at Nationals, and even farther in the future for Kageyama and himself to take on the world.

That is why he wouldn't take Kageyama's tosses for granted. Why all of his senses triggered and spiked at the crucial attack moment, and why Hinata just couldn't get enough of Kageyama's scent passed at each play from the quickly ricocheted ball.

Each toss was a piece of Karasuno's soul attached to the attack. A baring of talons, beak and feathers looking to break through an opponents iron defence. Hinata was a little too addicted to the feeling and he never wanted to fall back down… unless of course Kageyama was there to break his fall.

 

 

 

“Hinata dumbass hurry up or you're going to be late for practice!” Kageyama growled out, throwing his practice shirt over his head and striding towards the club room’s door. “Remember the last time… Ukai had you running so long and hard you almost barfed!” his scary smirk making a rare appearance with the memory.

“Don’t worry about me Bakageyama… I just need to send a quick text message and I'll be right there!” Hinata grumbled right back.

“Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you… and I get a meat bun first,” he crowed, opening and closing the door swiftly on the way to the gym.

“Finally…” Hinata sighed out, sending a quick message to Kenma about how their last match had went on the weekend. He wanted to bring news from their rivals to the practice. Hinata took a deep breath waiting for Kenma’s response and froze in his crouched position. He could still smell Kageyama strongly in the room.

He looked over his shoulder wondering what the enticing smell was that always seemed to surround the setter. _“Should I be so nosy… never stopped me before and isn't going to hurt anything to look…”_ he made up his mind quickly.

Following his nose lead him straight to Kageyama's still open gym bag thrown hastily into the corner of the room. His Karasuno jacket and school clothes were piled haphazardly beside the bag and it wasn't coming as strongly from them.

_“Should I pry… a little would be okay as long as it's quick.”_ Hinata made up his own mind.

He fully opened the bag’s zipper noticing a set of spare gym clothes, a few towels and an extra water bottle. Hinata dug to the very bottom finding his prize and source of all his flashbacks and memories. Of course Kageyama would put any bottles in a protective case to avoid spilling everywhere…

Hinata fished out his prize of two very small bottles of shampoo and conditioner. It didn't smell like the cheap, store bought brands either so maybe that is how Kageyama’s hair managed to stay so flat 99% of the time.

The scent of them brought back so many memories of reckless tosses, impossible heights and the view from the top of the net that Hinata just couldn't let go off. He made a decision and hastily pocketed the bag of bottles in his own gym bag at the very bottom throwing everything of Kageyama's back into his own bag.

It felt a little wrong, but Kageyama could always get more and providing a little bit of comfort to Hinata wouldn't hurt, right?

Hinata chewed his fingers nervously wondering if it was an okay thing to do when his phone suddenly buzzed on the floor where he had last thrown it. Kenma let him know they had easily won their match, spreading a lazy smile on Hinata's face. Of course they did, he expected nothing less.

**Bang bang bang**

“Dumbass Hinata, get your ass moving to the court before Ukai decides to give us all extra laps and not just you!” Kageyama screamed from the outside of the club room door.

“Coming… I'm coming! Was just getting some news from Kenma,” he screamed back towards the door.

Hinata hastily threw his phone into his own bag before digging again to the bottom to find a clean practice shirt. He was still mad that his favorite slogan shirt gifted from Noya had gone missing the week prior. He would have to remember to ask for a new one from his senpai. Grabbing his water bottle, he dashed towards the exit and a steaming Kageyama.

Kageyama was pacing outside the room, tasked with bringing back one lagging orange energy ball to practice. His scary expression was on full display obviously annoyed at having to miss even one second of practice due to his tardiness.

“I'm sorry okay, I just needed that update from Kenma for everyone. At least I have a good reason for being late!” He puffed up his cheeks, a pained expression on his face in defiance of Kageyama's rage.

“Let's just get going. I want to practice our new quick strikes some more, and Suga-san wanted to get in some practice time using two setters…”

Hinata tuned out too used to Kageyama's softer rage voice and pinched expressions. He was far too distracted by Kageyama’s scent once again being so strong right beside him. He took in a deep, calming breath letting it again envelop him and bring back memories both old and new. Right back to the heat and sting from a volleyball leaving his palm, his eyes staring down opponents from the top of the net. He never wished for these feelings to go away. Not now that he had a taste of victory, teeth fresh off the kill of a weaker team…

“Hinata… idiot are you even listening to me? A hand suddenly swiped in front of his vision making him jump back in surprise. He tried to duck away knowing what was coming next but couldn't escape the iron claw swiftly attacking his head in an owl’s talon-like grip before slowly relaxing to something softer. Maybe he was imagining it, but it was almost like a sorry built into a light caress moving his wild orange strands back into place and causing shivers to run down his spine from the stimulation.

They were both frozen right outside the gym doors with Hinata's eyes still a little wide in shock and Kageyama's mouth held sideways. Contemplating his team mate’s expression after coming back from the daydream.

“Oi! You two get your asses in the gym this instant! Hinata, ten laps of flying falls after stretching for being late and causing Kageyama to be so late as well!” Ukai ragged at them through the open doors. He must have heard Kageyama's angry tone even inside the gym.

“Yes sir.” Hinata's gaze fell down to the concrete walkway at his feet. “Just so you know, Nekoma won their last match. That is why I was so late, getting an update from Kenma.”

Ukai rolled his eyes. “Isn't an excuse for being late to practice, as you could have gotten that update earlier in the day. Now hurry it up you two before I add on more…” he grinned wolfishly and Hinata shivered in fear.

Kageyama punched him lightly in the shoulder sending another wave of senses through touch and smell at him. “Come on stupid, let's get this over with so I can toss and you can actually practice sometime today.”

Hinata was happy to have Kageyama at his side even if he was ill-tempered, obnoxious and always shouting at him when he messed up but he wouldn't have it any other way. It was nice to have a rival to fight for and against.

He was secretly glad he had steeled away some of Kageyama's essence, even if it was just a scent that he could enjoy on his own time and he walked into the gym to face his punishment for being so tardy.

 

 

 

He  only used them on weekends. It was a treat at the end of a harsh, painful training week. Hours spent biking to and from school , only to spend hours more trying not to fall asleep in the classroom after tiring morning practice, and hours more after school to improve all aspects of his volleyball play. He also didn't want  Kageyama to catch his own scent on him at practice.

Saturday morning practices still existed, but as soon as he got home he could wash away the weariness of his weekly training. Surround himself in the hot spray of the shower, and take in an extra dose of  Kageyama's s mell while he re-played all of the week's highs and lows in his head. Scrubbing away all his insecurities in the spray just for a chance to finally wind down for an evening. Curling up in bed with  a  loose sweatshirt and just inhaling the clean scent slowly  infiltrating its way into his pillow and blanket was enough to encourage lovely dreams the rest of the weekend.

He remembered  Kageyama looking so confused the day after he had stolen... borrowed his shower bag. They raced as per normal to morning practice, another tie before collapsing outside the clubroom waiting for the  second or  third years to show up.  Kageyama had been a bit frantic, pushing his way into the room first looking around in a bit of a panic before throwing his bag into the corner as per normal, letting out an impatient huff before getting ready for practice.

Hinata of course noticed his quick search of the room. "Oi,  Kageyama -kun did you lose something? Your frown lines are even deeper this morning than usual," he commented leaning in to trace a finger right between the eyebrows in question.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about."  Kageyama scowled while pulling back. "I thought I left something here yesterday but obviously I misplaced it at home and just need to search again. Better be more concerned with getting changed quickly and actually making it to practice on time today.  Ukai said he would double your laps if you did it again..." The devil grin making a slow appearance across his features.

With that  Hinata screamed back at  Kageyama restoring their normal morning order and routine. They raced each other to get dressed,  then  out the door to the court to see who would be the first to lay their palms on  a volleyball that day. Balance restored once again to the 'oddball duo' and all of their teammates watching the normal heated exchanges between rivals, bleeding into  everyone ' s energy on the court. 

 

 

That all changed one weekend after Saturday morning practice. Both  Hinata and  Kageyama were behind in their homework and practice assignments for exams. When Tsukishima and Yamaguchi flat out refused to help them stating they had to figure it out for themselves, both resigned to the fact they were still better off studying together.

Somehow after practice  Hinata managed to get them both up the mountain hill on his bike riding double without killing them . They did fall once, and then  Kageyama took over the rema inder of the ride down the steep hill to  Hinata's home , with a surprisingly minimal amount of yelling.

They had done this before with  Hinata crashing at  Kageyama's on occasion when he was too tired to make the long trek home after  particularly grueling practices, or  Kageyama coming over to spend the weekend when he knew he would be alone in the house and not wanting to deal with the silence by himself.

Hinata's home was  constantly noisy, but welcoming all at the same time.  Hinata was like a burning sun to  Kageyama , the rays of early morning sunshine pushing through the darkness. His sister and mother shared his brightness  like the noon-day sun and sunset respectively.

Hinata knew  Kageyama liked the noise and the company of other people in his home, even if he did growl, huff and scowl when his little sister  Natsu asked 'angry Nii-chan ' for a piggy back ride or to play her favorite game altogether. 

He had to refuse this weekend since they really needed to get to studying right away, but not before each having a hot shower to clear the grime from the day. 

"We should get to studying soon,  Kageyama -kun. Please go ahead first and use the bath and I'll get everything setup."  Hinata smiled his brightest while pushing  Kageyama towards t he bath from his room.

He still needed to do a quick clean of his room and was distracted tidying up the leftover jerseys on the floor, a stray volleyball here and there and his textbooks and manga collecting dust on the floor. He pulled out the low table near his bed so they could study, still hearing the rush of water from the shower.  That was odd. Normally  Kageyama was quick and to the point to be out of the shower as soon as possible, but maybe he was just extra tired after the day ' s practice.

_"Might as well start studying..."_ His thoughts trailed off while waiting for  Kageyama to be finished and his turn. English, math, history... might as well start with the hardest subject. He pulled out his coil notebook and started copying down the first hard problem, brows drawing down in concentration.

He heard the water shut off down the hall and waited for  Kageyama to join him so they could start solving the difficult problems together. Sketches of volleyballs started to fill the margins of the page along with crows that started to look suspiciously like his team mates one by one... what was taking  Kageyama so long anyways?

Hinata was about to get up and see what was the matter when he heard the door open down the hall, and  Kageyama's slow, thudding foot steps in the hallway. "Finally." He sighed in relief. Pencil thudding to a silent beat on the pictures he looked up to the opening of the door and a rush of moisture and heat coming from  Kageyama at the door, but that wasn't all.

_ "That scent... oh shit."  _ Hinata's eyes went wide as he thought about what he hadn't put away last night. He had no need before tonight to hide the two bottles taking up a space in his shower basket that only he used. It was Saturday night, his weekend night and there had been no plans to have  Kageyama over before today's long practice and decision to study afterwards.

Hinata quickly glanced back down at his page covered in sketches before even lower towards his shaking hands now under the table. That scent... the familiar scent that was now strong in the room. Just like every Saturday night for the past few weeks before he curled up in bed to text  Kenma or his other friends, start on homework or just catch up on the latest volleyball articles. Now, however, he was terrified what  Kageyama might say next.

He heard the door to his room close softly and  Kageyama walk towards the center of the room. He waited for  Kageyama to pick up his bag and leave the house swiftly, or deposit himself at the other side of the table to make his pinched scowl expression and chew him out for taking something that wasn't his in the first place, but  Kageyama did none of these things.

He padded across the room and unexpectedly lowered himself on  Hinata's side of the table.  Hinata's breath caught in his throat. He was already prepared for the worst, holding his tears at bay and trying to settle the tremor he could feel in his fingertips.  Hinata jumped at the sudden touch on his shoulder and the surprising feeling of  Kageyama's wet, soft strands hitting his neck. A hot, slow huff of air escaping  Kageyama's lips as he pressed into the juncture between  his ear and shoulder.

Hinata tensed. Why wasn't  Kageyama yelling at him? Scream ing at him for stealing his things? He chanced a slow look up at the setter digging solidly into his neck, golden brown meeting deep navy in an intense gaze. They stayed that way for a few minutes, staring each other down asking questions between them in their gaze without saying a word.

Kageyama broke first, his normally stoic face breaking into a rare soft smile which  Hinata was shocked to see. He was even more surprised by  Kageyama's first question. "Why didn't you just ask to borrow or use them,  Hinata ? I know your hair is a birds nest, but even I don't think that stuff would do it any good..." He lightly ruffled  Hinata's hair in reply.

Hinata's eyes became softer as he wasn't afraid of tears any longer,  Kageyama knew that wasn't the real reason behind the heist. He could see it in his rare joke and teasing nature. He smiled weakly in response, waiting for  Kageyama's next question to fall.

"Or... is it that you miss me that much during the short time we don't have practice you need a piece of me around... idiot."  Kageyama's smile faded into a more neutral expression, almost longing for  Hinata's response. "You know deep down I can't refuse you anything. If you wanted extra tosses, they would be yours. More practices and I would make the time. I'm not so great with words, but I knew something was off on the court. I could see you inhaling  deeply  every time you made an intense play on the court, and now it all makes sense."

Hinata's expression changed to shock, he had figured it out in that brief amount of time in the shower the real reason behind his theft. He didn't have to hide anymore, and really that was more of an outcome than he deserved for being so untruthful. He closed his eyes and brought the smile back to his expression, bringing his arms around  Kageyama in a deep hug. He was finally allowed to let all of his senses enjoy the scent that was uniquely  Kageyama , and he was perfectly okay with it.

What he didn't expect what the soft peal of laughter from his shoulder and slowly pulled away to stare at  Kageyama.

"What in the world is so funny?"  Hinata  sq uea ked out scared that  Kageyama had finally lost it.

"You never noticed what I took from you did you? Any clothing suddenly go missing... perhaps a favorite  shirt?"  Kageyama met his eyes in mirth.

Comprehension spread across  Hinata's features and he joined in with  Kageyama's laughter. They were two peas in a pod, or more like  two  idiots in dealing with  their  feelings but he knew things would never be the same between them again.

 

 

Hinata was more than ready for the new challenge.


End file.
